Wonderful, Yeah right
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Songfics Told in Zack and Cody's POV's. Show's them dealing with Their parent's divorce. Or rather not dealing with it. What happens when they get in fight with their parents and run away only to be kidnapped by a serial killer? R&R! Chapter 13 up!
1. Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**A/N Songfic to Wonderful by Everclear.**

**This is my first Suite Life story**

**What's the best cure for writer's block! Duh. Another story! I'm writing four stories and I'm stuck**

**so I'm writing this instead. I'm sure my readers for my other stories are so happy about that. **

**Not. Sorry about that guys. Anyways hope everyone likes this!**

**Zack's POV**

**Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... Isn't it wonderful now**

Life sucks! I hate this family. Well it finally happened my parents are getting a divorce. They say they still love us

and it's not our fault. Right. Well then please explain that to my little brother who won't leave his room and just sits there

staring at pictures of us when we were happy. Oh yeah life is real _wonderful!_

**I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them   
Cody's POV**

Huh. Funny how pictures freeze moments that depict happiness to the naive viewer. But the next second its all arguments and fighting. God, I can't help blaming myself, maybe if I hadn't been born they could've stayed together, but with having to pay for us, and work they just can't stop fighting. I know I shouldn't think it's my fault, but it is. I tried to pinch myself, I tried counting to ten, but no matter what I try when I open my eyes this nightmare won't go away. It's real.

**I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again **

**Zack's POV**

I'm sick of this. I just want to be in my own room at my old house. I want to open my eyes in the morning to

Cody's neatly made bed, and planetary posters, and then roll back over and see my wrestling posters.

I just want to wake up every morning in my old house with my parents not in this hotel my Mom has dragged us off too.

I wish I could wake up and everything would be perfect again.

**Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry  
Cody's POV**

I sit here staring at pictures of happier times and I can't help wishing that my parent's

could figure out why they can't get along anymore. They scream at each other. Dad swears at Mom and

she cries. I can here her crying but she doesn't know it. They make me want to cry.

I wish everything could be wonderful again.

**Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday **  
**Zack's POV**

When I go to sleep, I try to dream of happy things. I think about the prank I'm going to pull on our evil English teacher,

Miss Binder. I imagine shooting the last second shot to win the basketball championship.

I dream my parents are there cheering me on _together. _Defending me to the principle _together._

Then I wake up and suddenly I'm back in my nightmare.

**Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now **  
**Cody's POV**

They promised! They promised me, they would be together forever. I remember walking into the kitchen when

I was just six they had been fighting again and I asked are you going to get a divorce?

I had stumbled on the new word, but I managed to make them understand what I said.

They had assured me they weren't. Mom said "We'll be together always." Dad had added "Forever and Ever."

They lied! They keep saying everything will be fine. Mom eyes tear filled tells me that everything will be fine.

I don't know how she can smile at me like that when inside we're all dying.

**I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
Zack's POV**

I pull pranks and I laugh and joke. I run through the lobby of our new "home" If you can call it that.

I tell my friends that we're okay that it's fine. But inside I'm miserable. I pretend it's all okay. But it's not It's just not.

**Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday **  
**Cody's POV**

I lay on my bed and close my eyes. In my imagination I can pretend that I have a new life. One filled with love.

My parents are together and more in love then ever before. Then I open my eyes and realize everything's not okay.

I've stopped believing my parents when the say that everything will be okay.

**No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
Zack's POV**

"Shut up!" I had screamed at them. Mom had looked so upset. Dad had looked angry. I was sick of them though.

Sick of their lies. They were trying to tell me everything was going to be okay. I don't want to here that pack of lies.

They can shove thsoe false promises. I don't want em.

**I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way   
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same   
Just like it used to be  
Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now... **

**(This is now dialogue told from neither POV.)**

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET YOUR DUMB BOYFRIEND!" Zack screamed at his mother.

"Zackary Martin!"

"No, Mom, he's right!" Cody informed his mother.

"Boy's your Father and I..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT CRAP, DON'T TELL ME YOU GREW APART!" Zack yelled.

"This is a fresh start for us boys try to accept it."

"I don't want a fresh start, I liked are old life just fine." Cody said stubbornly.**  
**"Everything will be wonderful, you'll see."

"I DON'T CARE! IT WON'T BE! I HATE IT HERE! I HATE YOU! I HATE DAD!" Zack shouted.

"Zack.." Carrie started.

"NO MOM, HE'S RIGHT I HATE YOU GUYS. YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT WORK AND YOUR LEAVING

US TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES! WE HAD TO LEAVE OUR SCHOOL OUR FRIENDS,

WE LOST OUR FAMILY. MAYBE THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU BUT IT MATTERS TO US!"

"Cody..."

"NO! I'M SICK OF THIS!" He turned and ran out of the suite. Zack paused to give his mother a glare and one last thought.

**I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now**

"Oh yeah, everything is just _wonderful._" Then he turned and followed his twin out of the suite, out of the lobby,

out of the hotel.

**Review!Review!Review! I hope you like this. Probably just a one-shot but if you think I should write more I will. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Family Portrait

**A/N Normally I do update faster then this, but I'm writing five stories now and it's hard. Sorry!**

**Thanks For Your Reviews!**

**Song: Family Portrait by Pink**

**Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh **

**Zack's POV**

"Life sucks!" I scream at my brother.

"You think I don't know that." He asks me quietly. Quite a contrast to his yelling of a few minutes ago.

"Where are you guys going?" Maddie asks us.

"None of your business." I snap at her. I feel bad for yelling at Maddie she's been really nice since we came here

but I can't take our parents right now. We walk quickly out of the hotel before our mother can follow us.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Huh?" Apparently he's not all there at the moment.

"Where. Do. You. Want. To. Go?" I repeat.

"Oh. I dunno. Let's just walk around for awhile."

"Okay." Even I know wandering around in a city you barely know isn't a smart idea, but I'm to mad at the moment

to care much.

**Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said **

**Zack's POV**

"I hate it, I hate them." My little brother screams at me. I eye him warily, he's not taking this very well. Not

that I can say I am, but Cody isn't the type of person to be so explosive about his emotions.

"Cody..." I start only to be interrupted.

"No, it's like World War III at home, I couldn't take them screaming at each other, but I really can't handle this divorce."

"Cody..." I try again, but yet again I'm interrupted.

"I don't like seeing Mom cry, but I miss Dad, and I miss our home."

"Cody, I don't like it either, I miss our old home too, and I sure as hell don't like this divorce, but it doesn't look like their

getting back together."

"So! I don't care!" There really is no getting throughto him when he makes up his mind we're alike that way.

**You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family  
Cody's POV**

Zack is trying to get through to me, well too bad I don't care. I hate the way my life is. I hate that I've grown up with their

fights, and her tears, I mostly hate that I really do care. At least when we were at home I could go into my room and

pretend we were a real family, It was my shelter, he one place where everything was perfect. Now I don't even have that,

all I have is Zack.

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave **

**Cody's POV**

**Flashback**

"Mom, please don't make us leave!"

"Cody, sweetie, this for the best."

"No, please I'll be better I promise."

"Cody, your Dad and I..."

"NO! I don't want to leave I'm happy here. I have friends here!"

"Cody..."

"NO, Mom we were a family here!"

"Cody, we're still a family."

"No we're not."

"Cody, why would you say something like that!"

"Because, it's true!"

End Flashback

"Cody?" Zack's saying something, I should have been paying attention.

"What?"

"Never mind."

**Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says   
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too **  
**Zack's POV**

Cody just totally spaced out again I wonder what he was thinking about. I remember asking Dad to let us stay.

Flashback

"Dad, you and Mom can work this out."

"No, Zack I'm afraid we can't this time."

"Dad, I know she hurt you and you hurt her too, but we can still be a family, we can get past this."

"Zack, we can't this is for the best, we'll all be happier."

"NO MAYBE YOU'LL BE HAPPIER BUT I WON'T BE! I CARE ABOUT MOM."

"So do I."

"NO YOU DON'T IF YOU CARED YOU WOULDN'T BE LETTING US LEAVE."

"Zack..."

"NO! STOP LYING TO ME!"

End Flashback

**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family **

**Zack's POV**

We ran away today, we just ran away straight out of the hotel room. I'm beginning to think that wasn't so smart.

But it's hard dealing with this. When I go to school I hear kids complaining about their parents kissing in front of them,

but I wouldn't care If it meant they would stop yelling and we could be a family again. My family was destroyed be this

thing. This Divorce. Such a insignificant word until its being applied to your family, until then it's just one of those

things you hear about on the news.

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name **

**Cody's POV**

If you look at a picture of our family we look so happy, but that's just one moment frozen in time.

Staged, not real, pretend, just pretend. The photographer says smile and we plaster one on like the next minute

we won't be crying. I don't want Mom to have a new last name. I really don't want to spend the holidays with one

but not the other.

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally**

**Cody's POV**

We're quite good at acting this family of mine. Zack and I can go to school and put on big smiles

and pretend like everything is fine. Mom can call Grandma and say that were all doing just fine never

been happier. Right. I think she means never been less happy.

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so   
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't   
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't   
leave)  
Zack's POV**

"Zack, have you ever noticed how we look so happy in the pictures, but we're really miserable?"

"Yeah I have."

"Did you know I asked Mom if we could please stay a family I begged her, I promised I'd be better."

I look at him with concern even though I'd done pretty much the same thing with Dad. He shouldn't think

he needs to be better it's not his fault. Which means it's not mine either. Interesting thought I'll try it out on Cody.

"I asked Dad the same thing." I admit.

"You don't need to be better Zack."

"Neither do you." I watch as understanding dawns on him.

"I guess not."

**Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone **

**Zack's POV**

"Why do you think he let us leave?" Cody asked me in such a sad voice that I wanted to start crying.

"He thought we'd all be happier."

"Yeah we're so happy!" He says sarcastically. I almost start laughing in spite of everything.

"Well adults aren't usually that bright."

"Umm, Zack?"

"Yeah, Cody?'

"Do you know where we are?"

"No."

"I think we're lost."

"Me too."

**A/N Hope you guys like it next chap I'll have Carey and Kurt's POV'S . REVIEW!**

**Press the pretty purple button! **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	3. Tha Divorce Song

**A/N Sorry for making you wait so long!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers**

**Song: Tha Divorce Song by DJ Quik**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! SO SAD I think I'm gonna go cry.**

**How many times I had to tell you baby  
I ain't got nothin' to prove to you, no no  
Doin' the things you know is going to drive me crazy  
Thinkin' I don't need the shit you're going through**

**Kurt's POV**

"Kurt, they left." Carey told me on the phone. What the hell can't she even keep track of the kids! I'm getting sick of her.

Where the hell are they, I should ask what happened if I want to know where the hell my kids are.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"I was trying to explain to them that the divorce was good for us, and they got mad, and Cody started screaming so

did Zack though, and Cody ran out and Zack followed him." What the hell, why can't she keep track of them?

Why the hell wouldn't she go after them?

"How long have they been gone?" I ask calmly.

"Four hours." FOUR HOURS! HOW DUMB IS SHE! SHE LET'S OUR KIDS WALK AROUND ALONE

GOD ONLY KNOWS WHERE FOR FOUR HOURS!

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

**When I come home at night, I try to lay my head down  
You do the things that keep me awake  
It's like you love to hear me argue for survive(?), girl  
How much am I supposed to take?**

"I assumed they would come back soon, and they where just blowing off steam." OH MY GOD! HOW DUMB

IS THIS WOMAN? And this is why we ended up divorced.

"Have you looked for them yet? Or called the police?"

"No." I swear I'm going to lose it, I mean Carey is usually sensible I don't know what the hell is up with her.

"Okay, go call the police."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye. Call me when you find them."

"I will."

**If you feel like I feel you wouldn't act this way, girl  
Is this the price I have to pay?  
**

Is this some kind of punishment for letting my family walk away? Are you punishing me God? I just want my sons back.

**Ah, baby, but Make sure that nothing's wrong with my kids  
So we can get along and still be friends**

They better be okay. If they're not I'll never be able to forgive Carey or myself. I wanted this divorce to end in a friendly way,

well I guess that's just wishful thinking. Where could they have gone! I'm going to do really badly in the concert tonight

if someone doesn't find Zack and Cody.

**I stuck around 'coz I thought things were going to get better  
I should have had more trust in me, uh uh oh oh  
I know you tricked around when we went through our thing  
Steady stealing time with him but you were coming home to me**

We should have ended it sooner. It hadn't been working since the boys were around three, maybe if we had ended it

then we wouldn't have this problem. I stuck around because I had hoped we could work it out but we couldn't

and now Zack and Cody are gone.

**All of my children, yeah yeah  
Make sure that nothing's wrong with all my childrens  
Yeah, you're my babies  
Make sure nothing's wrong  
With my children  
Coz you know I love them  
You know I can't live without my children, yeah  
Ooooohhhh**

If Zack and Cody are okay I can deal with everything else. I can be alone and I can miss them If I think they're happy.

But they're miserable and it's my fault. I know they weren't happy when we were married but they same less happy now.

I just want them to be okay.

**A/N Hope you guys liked! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Staying Together For The Kids

**A/N I'm really bored, so I'm updating. Thank you to karmine for the song suggestion! Okay I'm sorry about the whole no updates for a week thing but as u can see thuis is not a week it is only 4 days . Well I reallyw anted ot write and Lou wanted to read my stories so we decided to settle it with Rock Paper Scissors and unfortunatly not being as dumb as my sisters she didn't pick scissors she picked paper resulting in me losing and having to update so now u can all thank her because otherwise I would be sticking to the one week bet we had be4. **

**Thank You To ALL Reviewers**

**Song: Staying Together For The Kids by Blink 182**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my mp3 player, and I didn't even buy it, so I own nothing! **

**It's hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
This house is haunted  
It's so pathetic  
It makes no sense at all  
I'm ripe with things to say  
The words rot and fall away  
What stupid poem could fix this home  
I'd read it everyday  
**

**Carey's Pov**

They've only been gone for a few hours and the hotel room already feels so empty. I called Kurt and he seemed mad. But frankly

I don't give a crap what he thinks because I'm the one who is with our children all day while he's off on tour,

I'm the one who has to explain to them everyday that we're better off this way. They've yet to listen, well that's

pretty obvious by the way I have no idea where they are. God, I'd like to give Kurt a piece of my mind. Maybe if he'd

been a better husband we wouldn't have gotten divorced. I know it's not his fault though. Well, not completely his.

**So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years  
now lost  
It's not right**

He's off at a concert right now while I sit here worrying over where the hell our kids are. I didn't think they would actually

leave when they stormed out of the hotel room. I wonder how Kurt will feel years from now if we don't find them.

Knowing that he was off at a concert when his kids are missing.

**Their anger hurts my ears  
Been running strong for seven years  
Rather than fix the problems, they never **  
**solve them  
It makes no sense at all  
I see them everyday  
We get along, so why can't they?  
If this is what he wants and it's what  
she wants  
Then why's there so much pain?  
**

The boys are always mad at me nowadays. He doesn't have to hear their anger. He 's off at his little concerts while I have to listen

to them say how they hate me. If this is what we both wanted why is this hurting our family so bad? I don't even know where my babies are.

**So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years  
now lost  
It's not right**

I want my babies back. I would have stayed with him if it had kept them safe kept them here with me. I know they say it's bad to stay

together for the kids, but I would do it if it mean they were safe. I just want my children to be safe and happy, and right now they

are neither. This the kind of thing you can never forget. your kids running away, saying they hate you, that it's all your fault.

**It's not right  
It's not right!  
It's not right**

It's not right that my boys are missing. It's not right that they had to leave their home. It's not right that they have to go through

this divorce. None of this is right.

**A/N Sorry for making you wait 4 days for this! O rmaybe it was longer I think just 4 since I decided to not update maybe it was 5 since I last updated. Please Review still! **


	5. Child of Divorce

**A/N Okay I'm going insane from severe boredom so I'm writing this chapter. But n the bright side I finished one of the books I'm being**

**forced to read for school so YAY for that but I haven't even started the other thicker one and I have 19 days left to read it. **

**Okay I'm so bored that I would probably prefer to be in math class and my math teacher speaks in a monotone and is so boring **

**she can probably cause you to slip into a coma, but I sat next to my friend and we talked through the class/passed notes, **

**so it wasn't that bad in the end. **

**Song: Child of Divorce by these ppls (c below)**

**Drums and vocals: Peter Cross  
Everything else: Tim McDonald, without whom none of Peter's songs would have been recorded  
Recording in SF: Tim McDonald, in his basement recording studio in S.F.  
Final Mix: Mark Needham  
**

**I'm a child of divorce, another victim of the courts  
Security was an illusion that got shattered by force  
Only the children know (where did the little child go?)  
Only the children know (where did that little child go?)  
When the court takes over (he's growing up too fast)  
You can never go home (he wants to go back to the past)  
**

**Cody's POV**

"You don't no where we are!" _Could things get any worse! We're stranded, lost, our parents are getting a divorce, _

_and we had to leave our friends. Oh they can. It's raining. Just great. _

"Umm...not exactly." Zack responded.

"What does not exactly mean!"

"Umm...it means I don't know." _He doesn't know! We're completely and hopelessly lost. Wait, there's a man. But we shouldn't _

_talk to strangers. But then how much worse can this get?_

"Zack? There's a man up ahead ."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why don't we ask him how to get back to the Tipton?"

**I can't talk with my dad, my dad's already way too sad  
I can't deal with my feelings, and they're the worst I've ever had  
I'm a child of divorce (where did the little child go?)  
Another victim of the courts (where did that little child go?  
Security was an illusion (only the children know)  
That got shattered by force (only the children know)**

**Zack's POV**

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." I warn.

"You think I don't know that! But what other option do we have." _Out lives have been full of not options lately. It wasn't an option _

_when we moved away, wasn't an option when we left our friends, wasn't an option that we don't see dad. He's right._

"Okay." I agree. Wow was that one of the dumbest things I've ever done. We walked up to the man who was alone on the street corner,

he was looking into the window of a store that had closed just thirty minutes ago. "Excuse me, sir." I say. "But could you tell us how to

get to the Tipton Hotel?" I ask.

"Sure." The man said with an odd and slightly scary smile on his lips. I should have run away then bu I didn't and neither did Cody.

I **get so worried about my mom, she's trying hard to stay calm  
But she's so angry inside, its like a part of her died  
Now I can't sleep at night, I know my mom and my dad still fight  
On and on (where did the little child go?)  
Only the children know (where did that little child go?)  
When the court takes over (he's growing up too fast)  
You can never go home (he's wants to go back to the past)  
I don't believe in divorce (only the children know)  
I don't believe in divorce (only the chidren know)  
Why take vows and get married? (only the children know)  
And end it all in divorce? (only the children know)  
Only the children know, no no no, NO!...No no no Oh Mom, oh Dad, please, please, please don't fight, **

**please, please, oh, oh, oh oh...  
**

**Still Zack's**

"I'll take you there." He said with that same scary smile.

"That's okay." Cody responded.

"If you could just give us the directions."

"Nonsense, it's raining I would be glad to drive you." The man said taking both Cody and I by the wrists and dragging us to a parked

car we hadn't notice.

"Let me go." I protest angrily trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"No. Now shut up you little brat." He ordered, continuing to pull me and Cody toward the car. We dragged our feet but he was stronger.

He let go of Cody for a second during which he opened the door and Cody tried to get away. Seeing this the man pulled out a gun.

"I don't want to have to shoot your brother, get into the car and I won't kill him." The man ordered Cody who was quick to obey.

When Cody got close the man hit him over the head knocking him out. He shoved me into the car and then threw Cody in after me.

Oh god, this wasn't going to be good. I saw him pull out a syringe stuck it in my arm before I could resist. I was quickly knocked

out. I remember thinking poor Mom and Dad they have so much to deal with already before I lost all semblance of consciousness.

**A/N Review! Review! Review!**


	6. How Could This Happen To Me

**A/N Sorry about the wait everybody, I've been busy. School is starting in 11 days, my updates are going to get even slower then I think I'll be able to do this at least once a week still though, blame the homework but I've still got the next few days to put up as much updates as I can! LOL! **

**Thank You TO All Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this then I wouldn't be in high school now would I? I would be rich and living in a mansion some where.**

**Song: How Could This Happen To Me by Simple Plan.**

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And if can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

_Where am I? What the hell happened? God, my head hurts. _Cody thought squinting against the light in the room. _Zack's here he looks scared what happened? We ran away. We asked for directions. _Cody's eyes widened with as realization dawned on him. _We were kidnapped. Oh god what is he going to do to us? Where are we? Mom and Dad are never going to find us its not like it matters though they don't care about us anyway if they did they would have stayed together. Huh, Zack's saying something. I better start listening. _"What?"

"Cody, didn't you hear me?"

"No."

"I said are you okay you were out for awhile."

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Zack's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he scrutinized his younger brother as though he could tell if Cody was really okay with a mere glance.

"All right, good, now how are we going to get out of here?" Zack asked from where he sat handcuffed to a chair.

"I dunno." Cody answered.

"You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Well, you're the one that always gets us out of trouble, so get us out of this."

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as i'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me**

**Zack's POV**

"Why did this happen, to us Zack?" My younger brother asked me.

"I don't know." I answer him sadly. God, I just want to scream. I can't take this, I was bad enough dealing with the divorce but no we're god knows where handcuffed to two hard chairs. I'm so sick of this crap. Our lives have gotten steadily worse lately. We tried to run away, but I guess you really can't run away from your problems I mean look at what happened to me and Cody we try to run away and now were look what happened.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I want to start this over again  
So i try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain  
What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done**  
**Cody's POV**

I'm trying to hold on, and be strong, I'm trying to pretend that everything will be okay, but nothing is okay. I wish I could go back to when my parents were together and my biggest problem was who got to watch their favorite show. Zack or I. Those problems and everyday little fights always seemed so large and important, I guess it takes being kidnapped and locked in a basement to put things in perspective, go figure.

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me**

**Zack's POV**

"Hello, boys." The kidnapper said. "Wondering why I kidnapped you, and where you are?"

"Yeah." I heard Cody admit but I stayed silent not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Well, that's too bad." The kidnapper said with a loud laugh as though this were funny.

"Why are you keeping us here?" I asked in a voice that sounded much braver then I felt.

"Why? Why? Because I can, simply because I can." The knowledge that this man had kidnapped us just for the hell of it we hadn't done anything, our parents hadn't, no one had, he just wanted to kidnap us plane and simple, it scared me, that someone could do that. "Well, you may be wondering who I am, and I've decided that I should share to some extent my identity. When I was young I hated having my life controlled for me by other people I never got to decide anything for myself, my parents controlled my life and I didn't like that, so I vowed to take control of the lives of other people when I grew up, do either of you watch the news?"

"I do." Cody answered.

"Well then you've probably heard about the strange number of killings accruing around Boston lately?"

"Yes." Cody replied nervously.

"I killed them all twenty of those men women, and children that have gone missing in the last three months, I never kill them in the same way, I never take the same people twice in a row, there's no pattern like an age group, or a profession, it's just random, the police think that the killings are separate, they have no idea of the link, they'll never figure it out." Cody and I were to shocked to speak. How could someone go around killing people, for no reason, well no sane one anyway?

**A/N I hope everyone liked. Review! Review! Review!**


	7. I'm Ok

**A/N Hi, everybody, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long that was like the ultimate of mean leaving you all on that cliffhanger, I'm sorry, school started and I've been really busy with homework, I hope everyone will continue to read and review!**

**Thank You To ALL Reviewers!**

**Song: I'm Ok by Christina Aguilera **

**Disclaimer: Quanti anni hai?** **Quattordici. E' tutto.**

**Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn   
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon**

"Hello, Boys." The kidnapper said entering the room they were being held in. "It's time to start the torture but first I have some news. Guess what? The police aren't even entertaining the possibility that you've been kidnapped; they're treating you as runaways! They won't be suspicious at all until you show up dead." The kidnapper said gleefully. Zack glared at him and Cody turned pale. God, their life was going to hell. "Who's first?" He asked thoughtfully tapping his head and looking at the boys in an appraising manner. "Zack? Or Cody?" He asked. "Hmm, I'm thinking Cody." He said watching as the elder boy glared at him and the younger one looked frightened.

"Don't touch my brother!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'll do what I want." The kidnapper said coldly. He strode over to the other side of the room and selected a long knife. "Do you know how people ask how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Well, I've always wondered how many cuts it takes until you bleed to death." The man said approaching Cody who was shaking in fear.

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK**

The man picked took the knife and held it to Cody's left cheek drawing it down the side of his face, hard enough to make him bleed, soft enough not to be just a scratch. The man smiled this was fun, Cody flinched the knife was cold so cold, and the cut stung. He took up the knife and decided that he wanted to leave the people a message he grabbed Cody's leg and rolled up the fabric, carefully he spelled out 'Cuz I Can.' Cody couldn't hold back a scream when he did this. Zack struggled against his handcuffs he wanted to kill this man. He took the knife and dragged it across Cody's wrist where he knew there was no vain so he wouldn't bleed to death. The man made a few more cuts before stopping, leaving the boy be.

**I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on**

The kidnapper walked back across the basement and picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol not only would this hurt it would keep the cuts from getting infected, thus giving him more time to torture the boy. He grabbed the boy's wrist. Cody immediately tried to pull away. The man held him still he poured some of the antiseptic on the cuts on his wrists Cody screamed in pain and thrashed trying to get away. The man smiled this really was fun. He loved control. He took Cody's leg this time and poured the rubbing alcohol on the words cut there. "PLEASE NO MORE!" Cody screamed tears running down his face. The man paid no attention to his pleas for mercy. He continued putting the antiseptic on each cut.

"Leave him alone!" Zack shouted." The man didn't respond he had finished anyways. The man decided to unhandcuff the boys the basement door was locked and he had cameras he wanted to see what they did when he was gone. After unlocking the boys he headed upstairs. Zack immediately launched himself across the room toward Cody.

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**

"Cody, stay with me buddy." Zack commanded. He stood up looking around the basement he spotted a box labeled first aid across the room. Zack picked up the kit and brought it over to Cody and set about tending to his injuries.

**It's not so easy to forget  
All the lines you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see there**

"Zack!" Cody moaned.

"I'm here buddy." Zack said watching his twin who he knew was in pain by the twinge he felt every few seconds.

"Hurts." Cody informed his older brother.

"I know, buddy, stay with me okay."

"Tired want to sleep, so tired." Cody said.

"No! Stay with me, Cody." Zack was afraid that if Cody went to sleep he wouldn't wake up.

**Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm OK**

"I'm scared, Zack." Cody murmured.

"I know, Cody, but we'll be okay, we're going to get through this we're gonna be okay." Zack reassured his twin who smiled at him tiredly.

**A/N I'm sorry for the wait, I hope everyone likes and reviews! I love knowing what you think o please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	8. God Must Hate Me

**A/N Thanx for the reviews! Everybody! I love Reviews they make me smile! (hint,hint)  
Disclaimer: Cuentos anos tienes. **

**Song: God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan**

**Last night  
I just wanted  
To have fun.  
To go out  
With my friends.  
I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would  
Find out  
But I crashed in a wall  
Man I'm dead  
I guess it's no use,  
I'm screwing up every little thing  
I ever try to do.  
I was born to lose**

**Zack's POV**

Everything is so messed up! It should be like this! My brother shouldn't be unconscious, my parents shouldn't be divorced, we shouldn't be here. It seems like we screw up everything! No matter what I do I screw it up! Nothing can ever go right for us. Everything is always bad so so so bad! I just wanna go home.

**God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me   
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and  
I wanna go home**

This must be what hell is. I swear I must be cursed. I just want to go home! I want to go home and see Maddie, and London, and Estebon, and Arwin and Mr. Moesby and Mom and Dad. I just wanna go hoem, I want everything to be okay for one, I want Cody to be okay.

**Last night I had to study  
For this  
I forgot  
Man I'm dead  
And now my brain is  
Bursting out of  
My head  
I can't think  
I can't breathe**

It's hard to breathe, it's hard to think, and everything is all jumbled up. We're gonna die, and I can't stop it. this guy is going to kill us just because he can, no other reason but that he can.

**So what in the world  
Am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find  
Some thing else to do?**

I've never done anything to this guy. I've never eve met him, yet her I am being held hostage, with my death around the corner. I never did anything. I was just there. Why can't he just leave us alone? Why? Why? Why? I wish I were home, I wish we hadn't run away.

**God must hate me  
I wanna go home**

I wish this were just a dream and any second now Mom would wake me up for another boring day of school, but this isn't a dream this is real. Too real. I don't understand this. I just can't. I just wanna go home!

**A/N I know it's a little short but it's all I have time for I'll update soon! Just review pelase!**


	9. Under Pressure

**A/N Sorry for the wait people! But look I am updating! Also anyone have a song idea send it to me please!!**

**Song: Under Pressure by Queen**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively ubberly nothing!**

**Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure - that burns a building  
down **

"Ever played with fire?" Their kidnapper asked.

"Can't say that I have." Zack said sarcastically.

"Well then it will be fun first time then."

"What are you talking about?"

**Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
It's the terror of knowing   
What this world is about **

"Parents always say don't play with matches, but I believe in doing what I want going against the rules." The man said flashing the twins a wicked smile and pulling a pack of matches out of his pocked. "One, two buckle my shoe." He started grabbing a can of gasoline. "Three, Four shut the door." He continued pouring the gasoline out onto the ground. "Five, Six pick up sticks." He said holding up the matches and pulling one off. Striking it so the flame stood out in the dark room. He backed up the stairs when he reached the top he threw the match to the bottom of the stairs. "Seven, eight stand up straight." He said shutting the door and waving at the boys as he left. "Nine, ten begin again." He said thinking of the next people he would kill. With that he left the house.

**Screaming let me out  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
She been around  
Kicked my brains round the floor**

"LET US OUT! LET US OUT!" Cody screamed backing away from the now spreading fire.

"HELP!" Zack yelled pounding on a small dirt encrusted window, to small for them, that provided the once dim light to the room. Now it was bright with the light of glowing embers as they swallowed up more and more of the room.

**These are the days it rains but it never pours  
People on streets  
People on streets  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about   
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out  
Pray tomorrow - high higher **

"SOMEONE! ANY ONE! We're gonna die here Zack, we're gonna die." Cody said whimpering his voice punctured by coughing.

"We're not gonna die." Zack reassured his brother. _We're gonna die._

**Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed  
and torn  
Why - Ooooh **

"We'll get out of this, all right, Cody, we will we just have to."

"He doesn't care, he said its all random none of it planned none of it matters, it could have been anyone but it was us, it was us." Zack cold't deny his brother's words.

**Insanity laughs under pressure we're  
cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more  
chance  
**

"He laughed." Cody said quietly where they sat as far as they could get from the spreading fire.

"What??"

"He laughed, he set the room on fire said this was the end, and laughed, HE LAUGHED!" Cody said bordering on hysteria.

**Give love give love give love give love  
Give love give love give love  
Love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
**  
"I can't breathe, Zack, I can't breathe." Cody gasped out as the smoke thickened and the

fog in his mind began to grow.

"It's okay, we're gonna be okay." Zack said fervently hoping that somehow his words would prove to be true.

**This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure **

"This is it, this is it." zack murmured watching the orange flames spread nearer and nearer engulfing more and more space.

**A/N Hope you all liked it! Review! Review! Hope you all liked! Sorry again for the wait! Remember any song suggestions welcome!**


	10. Perfect World

**A/N Sorry about the wait everyone!!! If I don't update within these two weeks for break again, feel free to pester me into updating. Also thank you to Caroline and Keep Your Sadness Alive for their song suggestions, Caroline I plan to use yours later in the story. Anyone else have any suggestions? They will be rewarded with virtual cookies!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!!!!!!**

**Song: Perfect World by Simple Plan**

**Disclaimer: "Hysteria is only possible with an audience." – Chuck Palahniuk**

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart**

"Where am I?" Zack asked groggily coughing.

"You're in the hospital." The nurse informed him.

"Where's Cody, where'd my brother?" Zack asked frantically.

"I'm so sorry, he's hanging on but he's in critical condition. They didn't even know if you would make it let alone your brother."

"No, no, no, no, no! Where is he, where's Cody???"

"He's in ICU." _If only we had stayed home, if only we hadn't run away, why, why, why?_

**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**

"Where are my parents?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure. They were here last night, but they haven't been in yet today." The nurse replied.

"Can you please go away?" Zack asked wanting nothing more then to be left alone.

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing   
Nothing at all**

_If we had a normal life this never would have happened. If our parents were together we never would have run away that day and none of this would ever have happened. Or maybe if we hadn't run away and just stayed home and dealt with it everything would be fine now it would have been so much easier to pick up the pieces and move on. _

**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through**

_I always thought I could deal with anything, I was strong and I didn't care, turns out I was wrong. I care that Cody's borderline dying, Mom and Dad are divorcing, to top that off they aren't even here when their own kids got kidnapped by a serial killer and one is barely hanging on. I thought the worst thing that could happen was that they would stop caring about each other. I was wrong, they've stopped caring about us, and from what I've heard Cody needs all the support he can get, he needs a miracle._

**I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Coz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah   
Without you I just can't find my way**

_I don't know what I'll do if Cody doesn't make it through this okay. For all the mean things I say to him I could never live without him, he's my brother, my twin, my other half, I could never survive without him. I wish like hell I could turn back the clock and save us from this. I wish I could. But I can't._

**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
Still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around   
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go**

_I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him. I just want him to be okay. I could never be without him, when he went to Math Camp I couldn't stand it. Now, I'm wondering what I'll do if, if, no I won't say it, I won't think it. Cody will be okay! He has to be. I need him. _

**A/N I hope everyone liked! Review! Review! Review!**


	11. A New Day Has Come

**A/N Sorry, for the long wait!!! **

**Thank You to All Reviewers!!!**

**Song: A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me!!!**

**A new day has come  
A new day has come**

"Have you heard from my parent's?" Zack asked the nurse who came in.

"I'm sorry, but there hasn't been any word from them." The nurse replied.

"And Cody?"

"Still the same." She answered, before checking his IV and leaving the room again.

**I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear**

"I think he's waking up!" Nurse Jillian said running for the boy's doctor who promptly entered the room.

"He does appear to be waking up. Are his parent's here?" The doctor asked.

"No, no one's heard from them since the night these two were brought in."

"W-where am I?" Cody asked opening his eyes and looking at the doctor and the nurse.

"You're at the hospital." The doctor answered him. "How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Cody answered shortly. "Where's Zack?" He asked.

"In a room on the forth floor." The nurse answered.

"Can I go see him?"

"I'll tell you what, let me examine you and then I'll transfer you into a room with him if everything clears." The doctor offered.

"All right." Cody answered.

**Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you**

"Zack!" Cody yelled when he was wheeled into his brother's room and helped into the empty bed.

"We brought you a visitor." The doctor said smilingly.

"Cody! You're okay!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yup, you okay?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to wake up for the past three days." Zack answered his twin.

"I've been out that long?"

"Longer, I just woke up three days we've been here at least four." Zack replied.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since I woke up, and they aren't answering at the Hotel." Zack replied truthfully.

**Hush, love**

"What are we going to do?" Cody wondered.

"I don't know." Zack replied as the doctor and nurse left the room. "You should rest. Go to sleep."

"I've been sleeping for four days." Cody answered back.

"You've been unconscious, there's a difference."

"Prove it." Cody replied.

"There is." Zack answered firmly.

"Prove it."

"There is." Zack insisted.

**I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love**

"Where are our parents??" Cody asked. "I can't believe this!" He added.

"I don't know."

"Zackie, do you think they've abandoned us?" Cody asked quietly.

"… I don't know…"

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son**

"I'm so sorry, boys, I've been sent to inform you of a tragic event." Police officer Adam Wesley started.

"What…?" Zack asked.

"Your parent's died, they were in a car accident."

"No, no, no, no, no." Cody yelled.

"Get out, get out, get out." Zack screamed at the officer.

**Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
Oh, in the eyes of a boy**

"They're dead, Zackie, they're dead." Cody said rocking back and forth.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. _The word kept repeating over and over in Zack's mind. His parent's were dead. Cody and he were all alone in the world, all alone.

**A/N I know it was short, sorry, well review anyways please! And I'll update. **


	12. Chasing Cars

**A/N Well, I don't really have much to say. So, just read and review!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

**Disclaimer: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. (My friend can spell that but I had to use spell check. Also no. I don't own Suite Life.)**

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

"Zack, what exactly are we going to do?" Cody asked having finally come to the realization that their parents were really dead.

"We're going to live on our own, we could handle it. Um…we'll figure something out Cody."

"I don't think any court is going to let us live on our own."

"Well…yeah, but if they stick us in foster care its not going to do any good. I'm not going to go live with some strangers. We're not going there.

"We're kids, Zack we aren't meant to live on our own."

"We don't really have a choice."

"How can they be dead? They're not dead. What are the chances? That we would be randomly kidnapped by some serial killer and then when we miraculously survive that our parents are dead?! That doesn't happen! It just doesn't."

"But it _did_ happen. Our parents _are _dead and we're on our own now and there's nothing we can do about it. Basically our luck sucks, think about it, our parents divorce, our Mom moves us hundreds of miles away, we run away, a crazy kidnaps us, we get tortured, he tries to burn us alive, we get rescued , think all will be well and then what? Our parents our dead. That's our life. It sucks. But that's what we're stuck with."

**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone **

"So basically we're screwed."

"Well, yeah. I wasn't going to say it like that but yeah."

"Excuse me boys I'm Nancy Perrine with Child Services." A short blond woman said cheerily.

"…" Zack and Cody stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"I recently heard of your parents' deaths and was sent here to inform you of the decision of the State as to where to send you!" She continued in her freakish cheery voice while both boys stared at her disbelieving.

"…"

"Well, anywho, I won't leave you in suspense anymore! You're being sent to live with you Grandma, your Mom's mother, I believe."

"Suspense? Do you think we really give a crap where the 'state' wants to send us when our parents just freaking died?" Zack said sarcastically putting quotes around state/

"I'm not living with _that_ woman!" Cody added.

"Your Grandmother is a very kind an caring individual, she was very excited when I told her you would be coming to live with her now that your parents had died." Miss Perrine continued smiling brightly.

"She was probably excited they _died_."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Miss Perrine asked Zack.

"Because it's true."

"Now, dear, I'm sure you're just stressed, and a little confused over recent events, don't worry the adult shave everything under control. Zack and Cody looked at each other silently asking each other whether this woman was serious.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **

"Actually I think you're the one whose a bit confused. We are not five. We understand everything you're saying. Probably more then you understand. But don't worry your little head about it." Zack bit back a laugh at Cody's words. "And furthermore my Grandmother is evil. And I will not live with her."

"You either live with her or you'll be put in foster care, and I was unable to find anyone who would take both of you. It's up to you, however." She answered her smile never wavering. Zack was of the opinion she must get botox so her smile could stay frozen like that.

"Fine. We'll go live with that woman." Zack answered after glancing at Cody for affirmation.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to _cooperate_ with her or you."

"Lovely. I'm sure once you and your Grandmother get settled in you'll all get along swell!" Swell? Zack mouthed to Cody rolling his eyes. "You leave tomorrow once you get discharged from the hospital, she's sending one of her employees to pick you up from the hospital and take the flight with you to her home in Illinois."

"Tomorrow? No way." Zack answered.

"Our parents funeral is the day after tomorrow." Cody added.

"Your Grandmother felt that the funerals would be too traumatic for you."

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel **

"I don't actually care how she felt." Zack answered.

"Excellent, the plan is set then! Get some rest. Good-bye now!" Miss Perrine said cheerily as though she hadn't heard Zack.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

"For once." Zack muttered.

"I resent that."

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
**

"Do they actually expect us to live with her?"

"Uh…I think so."

"Don't they require background checks on people they place kids with?"

"Yes, and this is what they see a wealthy upstanding citizen who's grieving for her daughter and would love to take in her beloved grandchildren."

"She hates us." Zack answered. "She told Mom that if she ditched her brats and that 'man' she would reinheirit her!"

"Well, yes but they don't know that, and the most likely don't care."

"This is seriously messed up.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
**

"What do you think would happen if we just left, ran away. Not like away, like last time, but to the Tipton, we could hide in London's closet for months without being found." Zack commented.  
"I think she would send her evil demon minions to find us." Cody answered darkly.

"Probably."

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
**

"We'll just ignore everything she says, in four years we'll be eighteen and we can leave free and clear. Just hum loudly when she talks."

"That might upset her."

"Well, yeah. But if we listen to her she might drag us in, convince us she's nice, and then trap us."

"Which is precisely why we are not going to live with her. For long. We will be so bad that eventually she will send us away. And we can get into contact with London or Maddie who can explain what we said to London and then London can get her Dad to let us stay in the Tipton for free. And uh Arwin could be our guardian."

"I'm sure a court will give Arwin custody of us."

"Probably not. Um…well we'll think of something. First we must get her to send us away."

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own **

"We're going to survive this. We have too. We've been through too much to give up now."

**A/N Well, review people. **


	13. My Happy Ending

**A/N Okay so this will more then likely be the last chapter. Let me know if you want it to continue otherwise this is the end. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm a minor and therefore I own nothing. Lol.**

**Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Epilogue**

**Two Years after Last Chapter**

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

"Cody and I were watching television and do you know what we saw?" Zack asked his Grandmother eyes narrowed.

"What did you see, Zackary?" His Grandmother asked her voice cold as it always was.

"We saw a commercial for the Tipton and GUESS who was in the commercial?! OUR MOTHER! The woman that we were told was DEAD! DEAD! AND YET THERE SHE WAS IN THE COMMERCIAL AND DON'T LIE TO ME AND TELL ME THAT IT WAS AN OLD COMMERCIAL IT WAS DATED FOR LAST MONTH!"

"Zackary, I will not be spoken to that way." She answered her eyes narrowed. Zack knew there would be consequences for this there always was. The last time he had stepped out of line she had locked _Cody _in the basement for a week with no food.

"You LIED to US!" Cody chimed in. "YOU PROBABLY PAID SOMEONE TO TELL US OUR PARENT WE'RE DEAD! YOU EVIL WITCH! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. I have custody of the two of you, and for your information your parents signed you over free and clear."

"I don't believe you." Cody said.

"Then look at this." His Grandmother said in a cold voice reaching into her desk and pulling out the custody papers, on the line were two signatures reading Carey and Kurt Martin.

"You made them sign that." Zack answered.

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Caught up so high  
On such a breakable thread**

"I did no such thing. I may have bribed the nurse to tell you that your parents were dead and the Social Services woman as well. Your parents signed you over of their own free will."

"And we're supposed to just take your word for that? Take the word of a woman who has mistreated us for the last three years?"

"Quite Frankly, I don't care whether you believe me, because it doesn't really matter, you two are staying right here, besides it's not as though you haven't tried to run away before and you've never gotten past the front gate. So, if you'd like to try again go ahead, but there will be consequences."

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

"I'm sick of you and your stupid consequences! You hate us, why can't you just leave us alone?!"

"Go to your room, Zackary."

"No."

"Escort, Zackary to his room." Their grandmother said nodding to one of her guards who grabbed Zack by his arm and dragged him from the room.

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do**

"You hate us, that much is perfectly clear, your friends think we're brats and so do you, so why the hell won't you leave us alone."

"Because, Cody, your Mother ran away and she never paid for that and now she's paying for that. Just as you will pay for your rudeness today."

**It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**

"You're a bitch." Cody said his voice cold.

"Lock him in the upstairs closet." Their Grandmother ordered the guard who complied dragging Cody from the room.

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

"Cody?" Zack whispered unlocking the closet door with the key he had stolen a year or so ago.

"Zack?" Cody asked sighing with relief when his twin opened the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Cody confirmed.

"We have to get out of here."

"We'll never make it out, we've tried but it never works."

"I know, but we have to try again." Zack said.

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Zack and Cody Martin snuck away from their Grandmother's house that day. For the first time they made it past the gate. They managed to get to the train tracks. The twins hopped onto a freight train and headed out of town. Their Grandmother found the two weeks later.

**A/N And this is where it ends. Not sure if I liked it. Most likely this is the end, if you want it to continue let me know otherwise it's over. Thanks to anyone who reviewed this story.**


End file.
